Breaking The Fourth Wall
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Aku has some serious issues with how the finale was handled.


**_Breaking The Fourth Wall._**

 ** _Author: Invader Johnny._**

 ** _Summary: Aku has some serious issues with how the finale was handled._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Jack, the show belongs to Genndy Tartakovsky, Cartoon Network/Adult Swim._**

 ** _Notes: After seeing the finale, I just had to write this, now unlike my other fic "Ladybug" which was meant to serve as a possible serious "what if?" this one is more on the comedic side since Aku was my favourite character and he's too damn funny at times, so what better way to bring out my frustration with how the series finale was done than with Aku doing it for me?_**

* * *

"So, tell me what's been bothering you?" Doc asked.

Aku was on the 'sofa' of his palace looking quite forlorn, which was unsurprising considering what had transpired during the past few weeks leading up to the 'grand finale' to a great series.

"Well you see doc, it's been one week since I was killed of."

"Really?" The duplicate asked, then shrugs "I hadn't noticed."

"That's the issue, _**no one**_ has!" Aku said, glaring at his therapist "Everyone around me is paying more attention to the fact that my so called daughter was erased from existence, she was what? Only one season from the show! I been here since the very beginning, I'm the sole reason for the _**future**_ and yet no one seems to care that I had a very pathetic death!"

"Well, you were the big bad dog." Doc agreed "But in some way, your demise was inevitable, some may like it, some not but for there to be closure of any kind whether good or bad you couldn't keep on living, let's not forget, evil doesn't always win, specially if the people kept rooting for tour mortal enemy."

"I know, I know." Aku sighed "But that doesn't change the fact that by destroying me in the past basically made all the travels, all the fights, all this development, basically the whole damn show seem non-existence, as if nothing ever happened other than my first encounter with that blasted samurai and he returning to kill me ten seconds after I sent him into the future!... That's like a big middle finger for everyone! I mean what the hell was Genn..."

"We don't say his name here!" Doc reprimanded "It is a safe place!"

"Yes, sorry doctor." Aku apologised "Well, I just assumed since the final events were meant to be more dark and deep then at least my rule over the Earth for the last few thousand years would've be unchanged with everything possibly going down in flames in one last ditch battle with the samurai just to kept my tyranny going but _nooooooo_ after my daughter betrayed me and she sent both herself and Jack back in time, instead of fighting or flying or whatever **_I_ ** had to run away at a slug's pace just to try and remain...

" _ **ALIVEEEEEEEE**_!" Both entities said at the same time.

"I mean how degrading is that?!" Aku snarled "It was undignified of the master of masters, the delivery of darkness, the shogun of sorrow and I couldn't get a more deserving way to go out than being chopped into pieces by the sword of the samurai?, quite _**effortlessly**_ I might add, pathetic, quite pathetic!"

The doctor wrote something down while Aku kept ranting.

 _Patient suffers from extreme narcissistic tendencies and fantasies about a glorious way to go, indeed a very disturbed individual, evaluation? Needs to keep his ego in check._

"And another thing!" Aku growled "What is up with my eyebrows?!"

"What do you mean?" Doc inquired.

"I mean _**what**_ are they?! He hissed "The equivalent of a toupee? What? Am I suddenly covering a bald spot?! I can grow at will but I have a pair in my dresser... Continuity issues... _**BAH**_!"

"Let's go back to the real issues, shall we?"

"Fine, fine." Aku said, waving his hand annoyed "I suppose another thing that bothers me is the lack of real though in some events, for evil's sake, I didn't know that the Samurai didn't have his sword for fifty years and I had to hear it from Scaramouch, _(who by the way I'm glad I destroyed because he was a pain in the ass)_ , yet I **_knew_** about him growing a stupid beard, tell me how does that make _**any**_ sense?!"

"Not every show has to be perfect." Doc suggested "It is possible that there were things that needed to be done in order to move the plot forward."

Aku laughed sarcastically afterwards.

"That's something else!" He grunted "The season started strong with the Samurai losing his mind and the mystery of the green warrior that was following him, did they really need to bring Ashi into this? I mean someone else could have filled her role to save his sorry ass! I mean who creates a character only to kill her off and bring upon several questions that are left unanswered!"

"Such as?"

"For starters, since the Samurai wasted me in the past and as a result my daughter never came into existence, then she wouldn't have have been able to s not Jack and herself back into the past to kill me the moment I sent Jack into the future."

"Quite true."

"Another issue was that the same could be said to the future as well." Aku grunted "Since _**I**_ Aku the dark lord of all darkness was pretty much the catalyst of everyone and everything that would be."

 _"Again, the ego thing ugh."_ Doc rolled his eyes in annoyance _"Doesn't this guy know that the world doesn't revolve around him?"_

"After my destruction, the future where my evil is law was erased, that _**sucks**_!" He whines "Thus a new one without me would've come into existence."

"Makes sense."

"That would mean that the demons I employed, the robots armies I commissioned, the aliens I brought would have never caused the destruction I bestowed upon the world... Waste a waste, and I suppose that less importantly, there is a chance that people the Samurai helped in his travels and _**fought**_ against me, could be replaced by new ones to fill the new world."

"It is a possibility, yes."

"Then, by that logic all of The Samurai's experiences in the future would and should be lost and erased from his mind, so how the hell does he still retain the memories of my glorious future?"

"Your creator wanted a bittersweet ending, don't forget that." Doc shrugs "It is possible that the time traveler remember his experiences despite the alterations to the timeline because of some divine intervention... Like the gods?... Maybe they allowed him to keep his memories to serve him in his life."

"That would be a lame ass excuse." Aku grunted "And it still wouldn't explain why my daughter wasn't spared... Not that I care... However, I wouldn't rule it out since there are so many things left unanswered, it's distressing to know that _**my**_ future will truly will be forgotten by the time the samurai finally dies, mind you, that is the final insult to my coffin... Had I been given one, that my rule will not be remembered past the memories of my most hated **_enemy_**!"

"Every does want to be remembered." Doc said sympathetically, now whether it was real or not, Aku couldn't tell but suspected because his therapist cared only because he was a part him. "You aren't the exception, but you did leave a legacy and in this world, evil leaves a greater mark than good does so if there is _any_ consolation, with time, the Samurai will also be a legend rather than an actual warrior since his good deeds were also erased."

"That actually makes me feel better." Aku admitted.

"Have you considered the fact that maybe you're here because the timeline was split in two?"

"What are you saying?"

"I mean that when the Samurai killed you in the past there is a possibility that he created two futures, one where the world is not under your control and another where he left but you're still undefeated."

"Umm.." Aku mused this, his hand stroking his beard "That would explain why I'm not in any type of eternal damnation... And now that I think about it, I would have liked for that theory to have been addressed, so much debates could be settled once and for all."

"Indeed."

"I also hated that the season was rushed." Aku grunted "Ashi's character development was too damn fast and my corruption of her was fixed in the most cliche way possible... I mean, love? What couldn't something more original been used? Which bring me to my next point!"

"Which is?"

"After my very unfair demise, my daughter should have disappeared alongside me but instead she did so when she was about to wed the samurai, yes it was done for emotional effect but damn, it still made no sense... Although I will admit, I loved seeing the despair on Jack's face, _**HA**_! But by the end of it all, the end seemed _weak._ Sure, I enjoyed using Ashi to tear Jack a new one but had I know she would used my powers against me, I would have taken them away.. ** _. WHY DIDN'T I TAKE THEM AWAY?_**! Or travel back in time to save my past self?!"

Doc rolls his eyes, he didn't want to hear anymore, almost as if Aku was pondering it too much to let it go, yes, it was his existence but at the same time, what's done is done so the doctor spoke one last time.

"You still you a version of the future." Doc reminded Aku.

"Hey, that's true!" The Master of darkness cheered up, a slow evil smile gracing his face, his hands moving in a scheming way "There are so many things I can still do."

"Quite so and you can tell me all about that..." Doc said, looking at his wristwatch "Unfortunately, we're out of time."

"Already?"

"Yes, now if you please, there's the door." Doc pointed at the other side of the room "Use it, I gotta get ready for my next patient."

Aku raised an flaming eyebrow "You have another patient?"

"Just because, I'm a part of you, doesn't mean I'm confined to treating only your scars."

Both entities walked towards the door "Now don't worry, everything will be fine." Doc said as the original Aku walked out the other.

"Assuming Ashi isn't in your future."

"Huh?"

"Nothing!" Doc said quickly as he slammed the door "Geez, that was a close one."

A knock on the door was soon heard.

"It is open."

An elderly Scotish woman entered the room "Excuse me, are you doctor Aku?"

"I am."

"See deary, I made an appointment for my dog Courage, he seemed a bit stressed lately and I don't know why."

"I never treated a did before." Doc shrugs "But I suppose there is a first time for everything."

"Oh thank you." Muriel said, she then called out to her pet "Courage, the doctor will see you now."

The purple dog entered his room, only for his eyes to widened six times his size at the sight of his therapist."

"Sit down." Doc instructed "Let's find out the source of your problems."

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Courage bellowed out before fainting.

"This shouldn't happen to a dog."

* * *

 ** _What can I say? I couldn't resist adding Courage as another patient for Doctor Aku, it would seem quite funny if the duplicate ended up being a therapist for other cartoon characters, wouldn't you agree?_**

 ** _Anyway, yes Aku was aware of the fact that he is a fictional characters, kinda like Deadpool (hence the title of the fic) and just needed to vent away his frustration with how the finale was done, I didn't like it because as I mentioned on top, Aku is my favourite character and his death hit me hard since basically Jack made it so that in a way the entire series never happened and that for me was as Aku put it, a big middle finger to the fans._**

 ** _I decided to have Aku in therapy in this fic because I loved it when he had a conversation with himself during season 5, one of the best and funniest scenes in the show and I would have loved to have seen another therapy session in another episode, but alas that wasn't the case._**

 ** _Another thing I greatly disliked was how Ashi was handled, her disappearance on her wedding day rather was both cliche and didn't make much sense since clearly some time had passed but instead of being erased the moment Aku was destroyed she instead did so what supposedly was meant to be the happiest day of her life, like I said cliche and it didn't need to be done that way in my opinion because I think it was done a way to say that Jack is destined to walk the Samurai way alone._**

 ** _I also prefer to think that indeed Jack created an alternative timeline (Since Genddy in an Q &A said the possibility of an AU if anyone else decided to pick it up again), so I believe that Ashi was not technically erased from existence but rather was sent to her original time and is now the one fighting Aku instead as a way to finish what Jack started, seemed better than to think the two characters I grown fond off are no longer around._**

 ** _Anyway, what are your final thoughts on this story?_**

 ** _Constructive criticism is greatly accepted._**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
